New life as a werevixen
by dragondrawer
Summary: Same as little kittie cat, the main charicters will come soon I also think this on sucks too. oh well enjoy. 2 and 3 up. will update plz wait!
1. Chapter 1

**New life as a werevixen **

This is the story of a girl named Vixen but that's not her real name her real name is Miranda who turned 13 yrs old today, and we join her at her birthday party.

"Happy birthday Miranda!" all of her friend screamed in unison, soon they were all screaming "Presents, presents." As Miranda's father and mother brought out the presents from them and all of her friends and set them on the table. Soon she was opening them one by one, and in every one of them was a fox themed present, Miranda loved foxes she was crazy about them she had fox Pjs, fox shirts and pants, socks with foxes on them, and even fox bed covers. After the party and after all the girls had left she went to her room to watch a movie she had rented about foxes so she grabbed her movie and went to watch it in her room with the door locked so no one would bother her.

The movie told her about fox's migratory patterns, where they are found the most, the different types of foxes, the ageing process, and much other stuff.

After the movie was finished she went to see what her parents were doing, she knocked on the door, there was no answer so she put her ear to the door she heard nothing so she figured they may have went out to check on the animals, for they owned a lot of land why because her father and mother was a scientist, so she went out the back door and into the woods trying to find her mother and father she still couldn't find them she looked by the animals, in the house, and even in their room, but could not find them.

So she decided to look deeper in the forest.

She climbed over twigs, roots, fallen trunks, and ducked under branches, spider webs, and beehives just to get to the middle of the forest which was nothing but a clearing.

As she approached the clearing and in the clearing was a fox trapped in a cage!

"Holy cow! A fox trapped in a cage!!! She approached the caged fox as it tried to break free with it's teeth, she approached slowly and quietly so she wouldn't scare the fox, she got closer and closer to the fox's cage door, she slowly reached for the door and slowly opened it as soon as the door was open the fox ran out and started to ran for joy it was very glad to be out of that cage, but Miranda wanted to check the fox for bruises so she slowly approached the fox, the fox noticed this and started to back away until it backed into a tree!

"It's okay I just want to pet you I'm not going to hurt you." She said trying to calm the fox down, she slowly reached her left hand toward the fox the fox seemed to accept her hand but she still went slow just so she didn't scare it, then there was a rustle in a bush near by which scared to fox into biting Miranda the pain from the bite was intense! She quickly ran home to her mother and father to get it cleaned off.

She arrived home her mother was waiting for her there but she was washing dishes, Miranda showed mother the bite and told what happened, they soon cleaned it up wrapped it up and took her to the doctors, the doctors tested everything, her blood her heart everything and she came out fine and she got lucky, the fox that bit her didn't have rabies. Soon she was back home she still had her arm wrapped up, that's when her father walked through the door, he saw her wrapped arm and immediately asked how it happened, so Miranda told about the fox and how she had saved it, and how it had bit her.

Her father was a little worried, but he was glad that they took care of her arm so fast.

Soon they were all in bed but Miranda couldn't get to sleep for she kept waking up with an itchy left arm!

A.N. That's not a good sign, hopefully it will not turn out bad see you next chapter. End A.N.


	2. Chapter 2

**New life as a werevixen chp 2**

Miranda awoke the next mourning still exhausted from last night; she un-wrapped he arm and screamed the scream brought her parents flying up the stairs.

"What?" they both screamed.

"My wound is gone, it healed over night!"

"But that's impossible!" they both said.

"Just take a look at my arm I though I would at least have a scar or something but no it's completely gone."

Both mom and dad went to look at her arm and sure enough the wound had healed, it was astonishing!

They parents didn't know what too say but they did say that she should got to school, but they told her to keep an eye on her self.

The parents left for their room, "You do know what going to happen now don't you?" dad said

"Yes I know but it has to be done she is going to have to be kicked out of our house and start living on her own." Mom stated.

"Yes but the humans won't let us do that." Dad said.

"Then maybe there's another way." Mom said.

"No she has to leave its werefox code." Dad stated.

"Yes I know but I just wish there was another way." Mom said.

"There are two ways one she can find a fox mate or two she can find a werefox mate either way she has to leave the house." Dad said

"Yes but if she gets a fox mate she'll turn full fox for a week, then change back for a week, and it will be that way for the rest of her life." Mom said.

"Yes but if she finds a werefox mate she will only have to change during the full moon." Dad stated.

"Our girl is becoming a werevixen." Her mom said starting to sob.

"She will be fine as long as picks the right path." Dad said with confidence.

A.N. Whoa, okay parent talking about kicking her out that's not right. End A.N.


	3. Chapter 3

**New life as a werevixen chp 3**

She arrived at school feeling fine, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and all was right with the world. She arrived at he one and only class why only one because her school is special, but the class last 3 hours long, from 1-3.

She sat down in her seat pulled out dome paper and got ready for class.

Soon the teacher walked in her teacher name was Mr. Mims, a social studies teacher, he was a nice teacher a didn't give a lot of homework but when it came to one of his class members disturbing the rest of the class, he would send them strait to the office.

He came in said hello, and sat right down, soon class started, today they had a test she hated test but at lest nothing else could go wrong, right? Wrong!

Soon a bunch of laughter busted out from behind her and soon a note was on her desk, she opened it and it read "Nice nails freak." She quickly looked at her nails or should I say claws, her nail had turned into claws, she was shocked by this she put the note away and got back to work. After 20 minuets of nothing going wrong, the person next to her stepped on her foot making her yelp like a fox! She noticed this and quickly covered her face. Unfortunately the teacher also heard this yelp and called her down to his desk up front. "Are you feeling okay Miranda?" the teacher asked. "No I'm not, can I go home?" she asked. "Yes you may." He said, she quickly grabbed her stuff and ran home.

When she got home she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked very normal except for the nails. That's when there was a knock at the door, she went to open it, it was that boy that stepped on her foot in class he had come to check on her but secretly he had fallen in love with her why because he was a werefox too but he knew how to control it, when he heard the yelp he knew that she was new at being a werefox. "Hey I just came by to check on you, and tell you some well kept secrets." He said with a cute smile on his face. "Okay, come in" she said. He walked in to the rug that was covering the carpet and wiped his feet. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked "No thank you." He answered.

"Sit we can talk till my parents get home." She said. So he started talking about werecreatures, and describing how each of them changes differently, it was pretty boring until he got to the werefoxes. "Werefoxes, have reddish orangey sort of color, they also have black claws which are retractable, they only change during full moon, and when they are hurt they make a weird yelping sound." He said. She then figured out where this was going he thought she was a werefox! "Oh no I know where this is going you think I'm a werefox don't you?" "I know you are, you already smell like a werefox and you already have claws, and you yelped when I stepped on your foot." He said. "How can you know all this?" she asked. "This is how." He held up his hand and pointed it downward toward her, he then concentrated, soon his nails turned black as coal and grew longer, and they started to look exactly like her claws! "Are you a werefox too?" she asked. "Yes, yes I am, but I am not the only one, there is a whole pack worth minus one who lives in the woods. "There's on who lives in the woods?" she asked. "Yes he's really nice, but doesn't like to be around people, he was hurt once by someone, and ever since then he has been afraid of humans. "So that's why he bit me." She said. "He bit you!?" he said

"Yea it was a fox trapped in a cage I freed it and tried to pet it and it bit me ever since then I've been getting fox like qualities." She said. "Did it look like it was a normal fox or a fox with some human qualities?" he asked. "It looked like a normal fox to me." She said not really sure. "What color were its eyes?" he asked. "They were sort of a blue color." She said.

"Just as I thought it's still a pup, which means you were bit by a regular fox!" he said

"What happens if I am bit by a normal fox?" she asked. "Nothing if you are a regular human, but if your parents were werefoxes, then you have a 50/50 chance, 50 chance of turning into a full fox for a week then changing back for a week for the rest of your life, the other 50 is turning into a werefox." He said. "Is there a cure?" she asked. "The way I see it is you can either A. except what may happen to you, B. kill the fox that bit you, C. get bit by a real werefox and join my clan, or D. become that foxes mate and possibly never change back." He said. "How long do I have to think about that?" she asked "Well some people think it's until the next full moon but that's only if you got bit by a true werefox, since you got bit by a real fox you have till the winter, in the mean time there will be times where you will get fox like qualities such as claws or a tail but the will not last forever, I would suggest that run away from home and just try to decide what to do." He said. He started to get up, she thanked him and he left. She ran up to her room and started to pack, she soon wrote a note and left it on the fridge telling them everything that had happened, she then left the house forever!

She started walking down the street when she saw her mother and fathers car coming up the road; she quickly jumped into the forest and hid there behind a bush.

She watched as their car flew by without a passing glance she just hoped that winter would come late this year. That's when she remembered it was the end of November winter starts tomorrow!

A.N. Winter starts tomorrow! Oh no what will happen to her what could possibly go wrong, what I ask you what find out next chapter. End A.N. 


End file.
